


Overplayed Songs

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Music, so many songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Dean keeps praying song lyrics at Castiel.





	Overplayed Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnGenreBingo square filled Case Fic, DeanandCasBingo square filled Free
> 
> I decided this needs to post on Casiversary so here it is. Sort of beta read, but I've added bits since my love beta Mansikka last looked at it.
> 
> There are so many songs in this guys....chances are several of these songs are tied to at least one Destiel montage video. I love you fanvid creators so much!!!!  
Other songs just remind me of these two.
> 
> Thanks also to Navajolovesdestiel for giving this a first read.

Sam and Dean had been out on a hunt when Cas was contacted by Rowena about some suspicious activity in Maine that involved Angel feathers and so he went out on his own to investigate. He found out later that Sam and Dean had returned home and Dean in particular needed healing, instead of angelic healing they had to settle for an old fashioned hospital fix. Dean had a broken arm and ribs.

The next day Castiel is on the cold coast of Maine staring at ocean waves, when the first song comes into his head.

_Castiel, How am I supposed to love without you? Now that I've been loving you so long? How am I supposed to live without you? When all that I've been living for is gone?_

Cas rolls his eyes and pulls his phone from his trench coat pocket, pulling up Dean in his contacts list. The phone doesn't even ring once before Dean picks up.

"Hey Angel," and Cas could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hello, Dean. I know you're bored being laid up with broken ribs and arm, but stop being so dramatic. I'll be home in a few days. I can heal you then and you'll be back to _"ganking sons a bitches" _again"

Dean chuckles at Cas' deadpan delivery and Cas hangs up on him.

***

Castiel is in the middle of interviewing a stubborn man when the next song gets prayed at him:

> _You've been cooling_
> 
> _And baby I've been drooling_
> 
> _All the good times, baby_
> 
> _I've been misusing_
> 
> _A-way, way down inside_
> 
> _I'm gonna give ya my love_
> 
> _I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love_
> 
> _I'm gonna give ya my love_

Cas excuses himself saying it's an important call and pulls out his phone dialing Dean.

One ring and Dean's smug voice answers. "Hey Cas what's up?"

"I'm interviewing a witness, Dean. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Cas hangs up on him again.

***

Dean must be drunk, because the next song comes through slightly slurred and louder than normal.

> _You're the reason I live_
> 
> _You're the reason I die_
> 
> _You're the reason I give_
> 
> _When I break down and cry_
> 
> _Don't need no reason why_
> 
> _Baby, baby, baby_
> 
> _You're my angel_
> 
> _Come and save me tonight_
> 
> _You're my angel_
> 
> _Yeah, come and make it alright_

Cas calls Dean and gets Sam.

In the background he hears the same song that's playing in his head. "Hey Cas!" Sam yells over the background noise.

"Is Dean okay, Sam?"

Yeah, well, he's so doing karaoke badly right now, but he's otherwise alright."

"Is it wise for him to be out like that with his injuries?"

"He's fine, Cas, he's feeling no pain right now."

***

Cas is taking down a random demon and his minions at the center of his case when the next song comes through.

> _Get out your guns, battles begun_
> 
> _Are you a saint, or a sinner?_
> 
> _If loves a fight, than I shall die_
> 
> _With my heart on a trigger_
> 
> _They say before you start a war_
> 
> _You better know what you're fighting for_
> 
> _Well baby, you are all that I adore_
> 
> _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_
> 
> _I'm an angel with a shotgun_
> 
> _Fighting til' the wars won_
> 
> _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_
> 
> _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_
> 
> _Don't you know you're everything I have?_
> 
> _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

After the demon is dispatched he calls Dean and doesn't even let him say hello. "Angel with a Shotgun? Really, Dean?"

"I felt like you needed some battle music."

Cas smiles even though he tries his hardest not to.

***

From there Cas' case takes him down the East coast hunting people who purchased angel feathers from the demon he just killed. The feathers in the wrong hands could spell trouble.

> _And I've been drinkin' now_
> 
> _Just a little too much_
> 
> _And I don't know how_
> 
> _I can get in touch with you_
> 
> _Now there's only one thing_
> 
> _For me to do, that's to_
> 
> _To get home to you_
> 
> _And I feel so satisfied when_
> 
> _I can see you smile_
> 
> _I want to confide in_
> 
> _All that is true, so I'll_
> 
> _Keep on tryin' I'm_
> 
> _Through with lyin'_
> 
> _Just like the sun above_
> 
> _I'll come shinin, trough_
> 
> _Oh yes I'll_
> 
> _Keep on tryin',..._

Cas pulls into the nearest gas station and calls Dean. They talk for hours before Dean falls asleep over the phone and Cas continues his case.

***

A three day case turns into almost three weeks, most of the time is spent driving place to place, but Castiel has to be sure all the feathers are found. He wishes, not for the first time that he had his wings again for quick travel. Dean prays songs and random anecdotes from the bunker to him several times a day.

***

“Castiel you hearing me? I wish this praying thing was a two way deal.”

> _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_
> 
> _It sounds so sweet_
> 
> _Coming from the lips of an angel_
> 
> _Hearing those words - it makes me weak_
> 
> _And I never wanna say goodbye_

Cas huffs out his frustration, excuses himself from the his talk with the landlord of an apartment building and pulls out his cell phone, again dialing Dean.

Dean doesn’t get a chance to say hello.

“Dean that song is about infidelity don’t pray that at me!” Cas snaps.

“What?” Dean sounds shocked at Cas’ tone “no it’s not--wait. Is it? Shit okay, what about this one…”

Cas hears shuffling on the other end and hears the volume of Dean’s stereo slowly increase.

Someone growls out

> _Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me_
> 
> _It's been a long time coming_

Guitar plays and Cas can picture Dean doing air guitar broken arm and all and he smiles to himself leaning up against the building and closing his eyes to listen. Even though the music is loud, Dean is singing along, and that is the part Cas focuses on, because Dean would often change words here and there to fit them specifically.

> _It's freaking me out, that I didn't see_
> 
> _You're so damn hot **Cas**, it's crazy_
> 
> _And without a doubt I still can't believe_
> 
> _That you were right there in front of me_
> 
> _Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me_
> 
> _It's been a long time coming_
> 
> _Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell_
> 
> _I'm falling for you_
> 
> _Just coming out of thin air_
> 
> _You came out of nowhere out of the blue_
> 
> _When heaven sent you_
> 
> _Night after night, when I didn't sleep_
> 
> _But that was before you lay beside me_
> 
> _When all of my demons were dancing with me_
> 
> _I'm glad you came down ?cause I was in too deep_
> 
> _Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me_
> 
> _It's been a long time coming_
> 
> _Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell_
> 
> _I'm falling for you_
> 
> _Just coming out of thin air_
> 
> _You came out of nowhere out of the blue_
> 
> _When heaven sent you_

A very loud pounding on Dean’s door stops Dean singing and the volume on the stereo lowers.

“Dean! I may be your little brother but if you don’t turn the music down I swear to Chuck and Lucifer I will beat your ass! I’m trying to translate out here!

Cas laughs “You better go Dean, I need to get back to my witness anyway.”

Dean sounds like a scolded toddler “Yeah okay”

“Dean?” Cas adds

:Huh”

“I Love You” Cas says softly and he hears the smile in Dean’s voice return.

“Love you Cas, be careful out there.”

***

Sometimes the songs are sappy when Dean is lonely.

> _I see my future when I look in your eyes_
> 
> _It took your love to make my heart come alive_
> 
> _'Cause I lived my life believin' all love is blind_
> 
> _But everything about you is tellin' me this time_
> 
> _It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_
> 
> _Forever, until my life is through, Cas I'll be lovin' you forever…_

Or maybe

> _Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light_
> 
> _To chase a feather in the wind_
> 
> _Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_
> 
> _There moves a thread that has no end_
> 
> _For many hours and days that pass ever soon_
> 
> _The tides have caused the flame to dim_
> 
> _At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom_
> 
> _Is this to end or just begin?_
> 
> _All of my love, all of my love_
> 
> _All of my love to you, oh_
> 
> _All of my love, all of my love, oh_
> 
> _All of my love to you_

Sometimes there is a reminiscent sort of feel to the song,

> _Do you remember standing on a broken field_
> 
> _White crippled wings beating the sky_
> 
> _The harbingers of war with their nature revealed_
> 
> _And our chances flowing by_
> 
> _If I can let the memory heal_
> 
> _I will remember you with me on that field_
> 
> _When I thought that I fought this war alone_
> 
> _You were there by my side on the front line_
> 
> _When I thought that I fought without a cause_
> 
> _You gave me a reason to try_

Or

> _I've sat at the back of the line for years,_
> 
> _Wishing the world wouldn't spin,_
> 
> _I give in, alone again it appears._
> 
> _There were pieces of me that lived in corners on a hard wood floor._
> 
> _Until an Angel walked in through my door._
> 
> _Time stopped, the arch of **your** back grew wings._
> 
> _And pulling me further from a devil to a heaven, **you** said "Believe."_
> 
> _True peace as** you** looked into my soul._
> 
> _**you** said "I'm here to show you faith, and to help you when you fall."_

They are bitter when Dean has been drinking, and insecurities and regrets come to the surface.

> _If only you could watch me fall_
> 
> _I cannot feel it anymore_
> 
> _The soul you cut the soul you adore_
> 
> _Cannot feel you anymore_
> 
> _Cause you've run through me with the destructive force_
> 
> _I think somehow I gotta see it straight_
> 
> _I gotta get you out of me_
> 
> _But I cannot get through to you_
> 
> _See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath_
> 
> _See me I'm over the edge farther with every step_
> 
> _See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath_
> 
> _Standing over the edge I'm taking my last breath_
> 
> _How I feel like I'm starless_
> 
> _I'm ready to fade now..._

Or

> _You do it all for my own protection_
> 
> _You make me feel like I'll be okay_
> 
> _Still I have so many questions_
> 
> _How do you stay so strong?_
> 
> _How did you hide it all for so long?_
> 
> _How can I take the pain away?_
> 
> _How can I save,_
> 
> _A fallen angel, in the dark_
> 
> _Never thought you'd fall so far_
> 
> _Fallen angel, close your eyes_
> 
> _I won't let you fall tonight_

Some are every play on the word Angel that Dean can find just to be a smartass.

> _Remember those walls I built_
> 
> _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_
> 
> _And they didn't even put up a fight_
> 
> _They didn't even make a sound_
> 
> _I found a way to let you win_
> 
> _But I never really had a doubt_
> 
> _Standing in the light of your halo_
> 
> _I got my angel now_

Or

> _I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid_
> 
> _Made me a believer with the touch of **your** skin_
> 
> _I'd go to hell and back with you_
> 
> _Stay lost in what we found._
> 
> _Worlds apart we were the same_
> 
> _Until we hit the ground_

Or

> _Last night, under city lights_
> 
> _I was wandering_
> 
> _Across the street, he stared at me_
> 
> _7 feet, a trench coat angel_
> 
> _Through a smokey haze, he looked my way_
> 
> _And said, could I have minute please?_
> 
> _I have something you need_
> 
> _Don't be afraid to make mistakes_
> 
> _At least you know you're livin_
> 
> _The debts and pain, from when you strayed_
> 
> _Well man, all's forgiven_
> 
> _All's forgiven..._

And other times the songs range from sensual to utterly pornographic, and are often sent with Dean's own thoughts of him and Cas together.

> _And there's this secret line_
> 
> _That we've been denied, whoa_
> 
> _I'm crossing it tonight_
> 
> _And together we will rise, yeah_
> 
> _Together we will rise, we will rise_
> 
> _But sometimes we will fall_
> 
> _From the light, whoa_
> 
> _But it shines on us tonight_
> 
> _But together we will rise_

By the time Cas is leaving Texas to return to the bunker, Dean is praying songs and images his way that put Cas' libido into overdrive. Cas wishes he had his wings and could zap back to the bunker instantly.

> _There's a state of grace that happens every day_
> 
> _It's a feeling I thought lost or locked away_
> 
> _Another question to an answer that I know_
> 
> _Oh, are you coming home, coming home for sure_
> 
> _I'd walk a thousand miles, just to hear you calling out my name_
> 
> _Kiss me softly_
> 
> _Kiss me slowly_
> 
> _I get lost in you_
> 
> _Like only lovers do_

Somewhere between the end of I Touch Myself and the beginning of Closer, Cas opens the door to the bunker and looks down into the war room to see Dean sitting there smiling while biting his bottom lip and looking so damn proud of himself.

Cas is down the stairs faster than was safe, hauling Dean to his feet for a filthy kiss that finally quiets Dean’s praying mind and heals his body. Then he pulls Dean by his shirt through the halls to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in order of appearance in the fic are:
> 
> Michael Bolton - How Am I Suppose to Live Without You  
Led Zeppelin - Whole Lotta Love  
Aerosmith - Angel  
The Cab - Angel With A Shotgun  
Poco - Keep On Tryin'  
Hinder - Lips of an Angel  
Hinder - Heaven Sent  
Kiss - Forever  
Led Zeppelin - All of My Love  
Poets of the Fall - War  
Blue October - Angels In Everything  
Crossfade - Starless  
Three Days Grace - Fallen Angel  
Beyonce - Halo  
Theory of A Deadman - Angel  
Tyler Ward - Trenchcoat Angel  
The Frames - Rise  
Journey - Kiss Me Softly


End file.
